


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Love in an Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Rose Tyler's friends are worried about her.  Donna thinks her brother John might be just what the doctor ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve 2013

Rose Tyler's mobile buzzed, and she glared at it. That did not stop it buzzing. 

It was Martha. 

If Mickey couldn't get her to come to the New Year's Eve party, why did they think his girlfriend could? Rose sighed, not wanting to be rude to Martha. She really liked her best mate's girlfriend. She snatched the phone up and took the call, one ring before it went to voicemail. 

"Hey, Rose! Thought I wasn't going to get you," Martha greeted her.

"Phone was on silent. S' my work break. What's up?" As if she didn't already know.

"Can I count you in for the party tonight?"

Rose rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I told Mickey I didn't think so. I'm here at the shop all day, and I'm tired."

"You don't have to stay till midnight, you know. Just come...put in an appearance, and then go home. We're worried about you, Rose, we haven't seen you in ages." Martha paused, and Rose could sense that Martha was choosing her next words carefully.

"And if you...wanna bring Jimmy...."

"No," Rose cut her off. "That won't be happening. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks anyway."

Martha sighed. "I'm relieved. I'm sorry, but...."

"It's over. Just need to tell him. I'm not going back again. I couldn't bring him, anyway! Jack and Mickey would beat the crap out of him."

"And Donna and I would be cheerin' them on!"

Rose chuckled, because she knew that's how it would likely go down. "I'll think about it."

"It's at the pub, y'know, where Ianto works. Jack's got the party room," Martha told her.

"How'd he get that room?....No, wait, dumb question. He's got connections," Rose said, laughing. 

Martha was giggling. "That he has. Come on, you know you want to hang out with us."

Rose sighed. The ordeal with Jimmy had left her mentally and emotionally exhausted. She could see herself teetering on the brink of depression, though, and she knew an evening out with some of her oldest friends would help. "Count me in," she finally decided.

Martha wanted to crow in triumph but held herself back. "Okay, great! 7:00 work for you?"

"Sure. I get off here at 5:00."

"Lookin' forward to it, Rose! Oh....almost forgot. Donna's brother moved back to London. Y'know. John? He'll be there."

Rose nearly groaned. Martha was not exactly skilled at being covert. A matchmaking attempt. Great.

Still....she remembered John from the times he'd popped in between his travels and classes at the university, and he was nice. 

Fit, too. 

Okay. One night. That would be fine. Who knew what would happen?

"See you later, then," Rose said as she rang off.

*****

Work kept her later than she wanted, and she finally made it back to her flat at half six. Her mum called, making her even later. She dressed quickly after the conversation, exchanging her work clothes for a short gray skirt and dark tights paired with a pink top and a short black jacket. It had been a long time since she had felt motivated to dress up for something. Her mate Shareen was always telling her she needed to "sex it up", but when she felt like she did after dealing with Jimmy, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Tonight felt different. Despite being tired, she found herself wanting to flirt. She deserved some fun, and it was worth it getting the new year off to a good start, especially considering the way the rest of the current year had gone. 

Rose finally made it to the pub, late, and Martha and Donna descended on her as soon as she walked into the party room. "About damn time! Thought you changed your mind!" Donna said in her usual brash manner. "We've missed you," she said quietly, hugging Rose.

"Oh, I've missed you, too," Rose said, realizing at that moment just how much she'd missed her friends, and how much Jimmy had isolated her from them. No more, she thought. Never again. "Don't worry, that won't happen again," she said, hugging Martha as well. 

"Good," Donna said. "C'mon! Jack has brought a new drink recipe back from his 'top secret'" (Donna made air quotes to both Martha's and Rose's delight,) "government job. It's blue, and I think he called it a Pangalactic Gargleblaster!"

"Bloody hell," Rose said, aghast. "Sounds like a poor life choice!"

"Yeah, you'll have one," Donna snorted.

"I will," Rose confirmed. 

"Sweet Rosie Tyler!" a loud, exuberant male voice called over the din of the voices and the ancient juke box in the corner. Jack Harkness stood over by the bar area, his handsome grin and twinkling blue eyes. He had both suspenders and a belt on, which Donna never failed to point out, saying that was the only way his pants would stay on. Jack truly flirted with everything that walked, but since he'd met Ianto, it was mostly for show. Ianto just rolled his eyes when Jack went on a tear. Jack always flirted with Rose, but it was understood that she thought of him as the big brother she always wished she had. He strode over and picked Rose up and spun her around in a huge hug, both of them laughing.  
"Heard you came to your senses," he said quietly in her ear. 

"I did," she confirmed.

He kissed her cheek and set her down. Mickey and Shareen were the next to greet her, and it was all a bit overwhelming. She said to Jack, "I feel like I'm a conquering hero with the reception I'm gettin'."

"You kind of are, to me, anyway. Takes courage to get out of the situation you were in. Has he given you any trouble?"

"Haven't talked since first December. Hopefully I won't have to deal with him again, but....I think I'll never get the money back, though."

"I'll cheerfully break his neck and pick his pocket," Jack offered, his tone light, but his eyes serious. "He won't bother you again, trust me. Not if I or Mickey or Donna...."

"He should be the most frightened of Donna," Rose giggled.

"Martha has access to medical equipment," Jack noted. Rose laughed harder. "A well placed scalpel in a sensitive area.....anyway, Rosie, we're glad you're back, and you deserve all the fun." 

"How 'bout one of those Pan...whatsit Gargleboxes...or whatever." 

Jack guffawed. "I'll get you set up, Rosie."

As they walked back to the bar, Rose scanned the crowd. She saw her close friends, a lot of people from the estate, and Shareen and Keisha, but someone was missing.

"Looking for someone?" Jack asked.

Rose wondered how much he'd been told. "No....just lookin' about to see who's here."

She could have sworn Jack smirked. 

*****

John Noble never had the best sense of timing. He was usually late, and from his sister's glare, he could tell he was in trouble. Again. 

Donna approached her brother, who was wearing that blue pinstriped suit that annoyed her to no end. At least it wasn't the brown one. He really needed to try some other options, she thought. He looked like a sad puppy expecting a scolding as she pushed through the crowd to get to him. "Where've you been, John?" she demanded.

"I left the flat on time, I'll have you know," John stated, going into defense mode. "But I lost the address to the pub..." Donna rolled her eyes dramatically. "And I've been in two other pubs on this road, and let me tell you, that one's got a lot of rough types. They were all giving me the side-eye. It was like walking into the cantina in Star Wars." Donna started snickering. She couldn't never be angry with him for long, a fact on which he counted to get him out of a lot of scrapes. "And furthermore...my phone died and I couldn't call you. So. There's my explanation, take it or leave it."

Donna rolled her eyes again, but this time she was smiling. "Okay, fine, but Jack's been pestering me all night, and there's a...."

"What's up, Doc?" Jack called from the bar. He was helping Ianto serve up the blue concoction he created. 

"Jack....what is that?" John asked, eyebrow raising at the vibrant blue liquid in the martini glass. 

"Pangalactic Gargleblaster. Have a couple and you'll swear you've seen aliens. Hell, you'll probably think you are one," Jack explained.

"Spaceman doesn't need a drink for that," Donna laughed.

"I'm an astronomy professor, not an expert on aliens. You need to get that straight!" 

"Wanna sample?" Jack asked.

"Well...blue's my color. Okay. Just one. I got lost getting here and I was sober. I can't imagine trying to make it home after a few." Jack set about making up another one. 

"You're staying till midnight, right?" Donna said.

"I don't know..."

"Why bother coming then? Sure you're stayin'. The crowds outside are nuts, and the fireworks will be going off. Stay here with us." Donna made a compelling argument. The London Eye was just a few blocks south and people had been congregating all evening to watch the fireworks. It would be insane trying to navigate all that. 

"I'll stay," John sighed. "The crowd in here is easier to deal with than the thundering hordes out there." 

"Drink up, Doc," Jack said, offering him the blue concoction. John took a drink and nearly spat it back into the martini glass. "Bloody hell, mate!"

Jack just laughed. John rolled his eyes and turned to survey the crowd.

He saw her then, her hair curled and her skirt short, and she looked lovely. 

The woman looked familiar. He remembered seeing her around, when he was in town, occasionally with Donna or Martha. She'd disappeared for quite a while, and he hadn't seen for a while. She was gorgeous, had a beautiful smile, but she always seemed sad. He had wondered what was behind that sadness. But life and work and traveling had intervened and he hadn't been able to introduce himself properly.

And that was a shame, because he definitely would have wanted to know her sooner. She didn't look sad now. She had her head thrown back, and she was laughing at something Donna was saying. 

Rose. Her name was Rose....she worked at Henrik's...and, well, he couldn't remember any more. But he'd rectify that situation.

He put down the drink, because it really was vile, and strode across the room to the area by the ancient jukebox. Rose was bathed in the glow of the blue neon lights from it. He saw Donna say something to Rose, and they both looked straight at him. Rose was grinning, her tongue poking cheekily between her teeth. 

John's heart beat double time.

****

"Did I tell you my spacey brother was in town?" Donna mentioned, barely audible over the jukebox. Both women turned, and Rose saw him. 

Okay. 

More than fit, actually.

Damn. 

She had come with the intent of some harmless flirtation. In the interest of getting her mojo back. (Not that she ever thought of herself as particularly possessing any mojo, but still.)

She absolutely was not interested in starting a relationship with anyone. It was too soon, and she needed time to see what she wanted to do. 

But, oh my, here we was, winning smile, sexy specs, artfully messy hair. She remembered him being nice, if a little flaky. 

Right now nice and flaky seemed like a really good combination.

****

"Hello," he said in a deep lovely rumble of a voice.

"Hello," she answered, smiling warmly. 

"My brother, John," Donna introduced. "John, you remember Rose, right?"

He was still grinning. "Yeah, I've seen you around. Haven't seen you in a while, though."

"Life...has been crazy," Rose said with a rueful smile.

"And Donna is now a third wheel....oh, look, there's Lee. Enjoy yourself, you crazy kids...." She wandered off in the direction of her boyfriend, leaving Rose and John alone. They both started chuckling. 

"Nice jukebox," John commented. He fished around in his pocket for some change. "Enough for four songs. You choose two, and I choose two. Want to?"

"Sure," she said. They both moved in front of the ancient jukebox, lit in blue neon. The small metal placard said it was a "Trans Atlantic Recording Disc Integrated System" model.

"TARDIS. Good model."

"Hmmm?"

"The jukebox. It's an antique."

"Oh. Hey, think I found my first one. How's this? 'I Love Rock n' Roll.'"

"Bit cliche on a jukebox, but okay. Good song. Got one....'Fix You'. "

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Not a Coldplay fan," she admitted.

He looked aghast. "Oh, then we have a problem."

"Do we now?" She gave him that smile, the one where the tongue poked out. When he regained his cognitive abilities a beat later, he put his finger on a different button.

"How do you feel about U2?"

"Love 'em."

"Ah, good. Your turn."

"Brown Eyed Girl?" she suggested. He was distracted by her brown eyes. "John?"

"Sure." He was tripping all over his tongue and getting distracted, and he had never been a fan of the whole "love at first sight" thing, but damned if it didn't seem like a good idea now.

"You have one more song, John," she murmured, barely audible over the din. She mentally chastised herself. She hadn't intended on acting like a lovesick puppy, she'd planned on flirting and having a good time, and damn, he was staring at her again. This could be something. Or trouble.

"How about the Beatles?"

She smiled warmly. "My mum and dad turned me into a fan when I was little. It's always good to throw a Beatles song in the mix."

"If I Fell?" he suggested. "Y'know..." he began to sing it softly, "if I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true..." She grinned.

"That's one of my favorites."

"It's a musical meeting of the minds then," John said, punching numbers into the jukebox. 

Eventually Rose and John made their way to a table not far from the jukebox and sat down with a pint each. "I'm not touching that stuff Jack brought. He always brings those drink concoctions he find when he's out in Cardiff at his 'spy' job," Rose said, and John snickered.

"Do we actually know what he does?" John asked.

"Do we need to know?"

"Nah, not really." They shared a laugh, and took sips of their pints, and there was a bit of an awkward silence. "So....why have you been away? You used to be around a lot more. Not that I am around much myself.....or wasn't , because I've moved back to London, with a teaching job at the Uni..."

He was starting to ramble, and Rose remembered that Donna always mentioned it got on her nerves. Rose found it charming. "...anyway, where...?"

Rose smiled, and he noticed the sadness behind it as he finally trailed off. "I was with someone and it ended badly. It wasn't pretty. He turned out to be one of those blokes who isolate their girlfriends and, well.... I'm not with him anymore." 

John's heart sank at the thought of anyone treating her that way. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I learned a lesson. A very expensive lesson, and I'll be paying off a credit card for quite some time. Donna and Martha got me to come out tonight. I haven't been anywhere in ages. And it's not just the ex. Life's been crazy with my parents, and now the baby...."

John's eyes widened. Surely it wasn't...not with the pint and the poison Jack was pushing on people...

She caught his meaning immediately and chuckled. "It's me mum and dad. I'm becoming a big sister at the age of twenty-two." She giggled at his look of surprise. "Mum and Dad were just seventeen when they had me. They married when Mum was four months gone, and then divorced when I was six months old. Dad disappeared for a while, but he got it together finally, started working at Vitex. Mum and Dad reconnected and got remarried a year ago. I'm getting a baby brother in about four weeks."

John grinned. "Well, congrats. You need to get yourself one of those 'I'm the big sis' shirts when the blessed event happens."

"Already got it." They both burst out laughing. "I'm happy for 'em. They deserve a happily ever after."

"So do you," John asserted. 

"I don't know...if that's in the cards for me. It's been a rough time." Rose away. John reached across the table and took her hand, not sure at all of it was the right thing to do. He wouldn't have been surprised if she pulled away. To his surprise, she didn't. She entwined her fingers in his like their hands were made to fit together. 

To Rose, it felt like she was coming home after a very long journey.

They talked more. She learned a bit about his travels around the world and his decision to return and take a teaching position. "I liked traveling. A lot. But my dad died, and it just seemed right to come home to be with Donna and my grandad. And Mum. Even if she drives me insane."

"I've met her, my mum knows her since they live in Chiswick too, now."

"But there's always Wilf, so y'know...."

She grinned. Their discussion was interrupted by Donna and Martha approaching them with hopeful smiles. They gave a wave and passed on by to the loo. "You going with? I know how you lot travel in packs," John said.

"Well...."

"Go on," he said with a smirk.

"I'll be back, okay?" She hopped up, grabbing her purse. When she headed through the crowd in Donna and Martha's direction, Mickey and Jack materialized out of nowhere.

"Captain Cheesecake and Mickey Mouse," John said in greeting. "Don't ever give me that blue poison again. Unless you're using it as antifreeze for my car."

Jack laughed. "It's all the rage. But to each his own. Now, let's cut to the chase."

"Are you going to ask Rose out?" Mickey asked. 

John vaguely remembered that Mickey dated Rose at one point, so he was wondering if it was a trick question. "Is this one of those questions I won't get right?"

"We're over. M' with Martha. You know that."

"We're making a blatant attempt at matchmaking here. We're sick of seeing Rosie's heart get trampled on. So. Rosie. Taking her out?" Jack raised an eyebrow in anticipation of an answer.

John opened and closed his mouth, fishlike, before he spluttered, "Well....yeah, I would...but I don't think she's looking for that right now."

Jack patted his shoulder. "Just consider, if she does want that..."

"Well, yeah, I'd...she's..." He was gesturing expansively, and completely unable to finish a sentence.

Mickey and Jack looked at each other and grinned.

*****

In the ladies loo, a very similar situation was playing out. "So...John. Would you ever...consider...." Donna trailed off. All three women were at a different mirror, touching up lipstick.

"Which one of us are you askin'," Rose answered drily.

Martha laughed and Donna rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm askin'," Donna said, exasperated. "What about it. Would you go out with him?"

"Why do I have the feeling Jack and Mickey are doing this very same thing with John?" Rose asked. 

"Because they are," Donna said bluntly.

"Rose, we just want you to be happy. We've been so worried about you,". Martha reminded her, patting her shoulder. Rose hugged her friend.

"And you could do worse. John's a space cadet. But he's my space cadet, and I want him to be happy too," Donna said.

Rose nodded. "He's...he's wonderful, Donna. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to start dating him and then decide he's just the rebound bloke."

"I don't think you will, Rose. If you care enough now to think that, he's not the rebound bloke. But you take your time. Just...is there a chance?" Donna looked at her hopefully.

Rose rolled her eyes. She imagined John, handsome in his tight blue suit and sexy specs, with his sweet disposition, and said, "I think the odds are in his favor."

Donna clapped her hands together happily, while Martha looked at her watch. "Five till midnight!" Martha called and dashed toward the door. Donna and Rose followed. The men were still congregated around John, and Lee had joined them. Martha sidled up to Mickey, who put his arm around her waist. Lee gave Donna a pre-midnight kiss, and Jack wandered back to the bar to join Ianto. 

John stood up, and looked Rose square in the eye. "Looks like everyone's paired up for midnight."  
The intensity in his eyes made Rose forget everything she'd just told Donna and Martha. 

"Looks like it," she agreed, her eyes focusing on his lips.

"Care to...celebrate the countdown with me?" he asked hesitantly. He cringed inwardly at the awkward way he'd asked her for what was hopefully the first of many kisses.

"Could do," she said, giving him her tongue touched grin. He gave her a huge smile back as the room's attention turned to the TV in the corner. He looked at Rose, and suddenly he grabbed her hand and ran for an exit. "John...what are we doing?" 

"We'll be back, don't worry," he assured her as they maneuvered their way to the door and then out onto the sidewalk. The crowds gathered we're counting down. They made it with five seconds to spare. He pointed her toward the distant London Eye. The last few seconds counted down, and as Big Ben began to chime and fireworks began to swirl from the London Eye, John cupped Rose's face gently in his hand and kissed her. It was sweet and chaste and undemanding, and absolutely perfect. They kissed gently as the fireworks exploded in the air above them. As the kiss ebbed away, they both started chuckling. A particularly loud rocket exploded close by. 

"Not half cliche, right?"

"I'll always get to say there was fireworks the first time you kissed me," Rose said, grinning brightly.

"Does 'first time' imply I'll get more kisses then?" John asked.

"I'd say so."

He grinned hugely. 

"Bloody hell, John Noble!" The dulcet tones of Donna were quite audible behind him and he flinched. She could out- shout the London New Year's fireworks. "I told her you were a space cadet. Rose, your phone was on the table and it was going off like crazy. Here."

Rose, puzzled, accepted the phone. As she read the screen, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God. My mum's in early labor. Oh. I've got to go to the hospital!"

"Where is she?" Donna asked.

"Royal Hope," Rose said, her voice shaking in panic.

"Too far to walk. I'll drive you," John immediately offered.

"The traffic is insane, John," Donna argued.

"Look, people are staying where they are, watching the fireworks. Bit of a hike to the car park, Rose. Are you up for it?" Rose nodded. Donna handed her the items she'd collected from their table.

"Tell your mum good luck, honey. Four weeks isn't that early, it'll be fine," Donna said, helping her into her coat.

"Thanks....and thanks for the party invite," Rose said, glancing meaningfully up at John. Donna grinned. As they walked away, Rose looked back, and Donna was doing a little victory dance on the sidewalk. Rose burst out laughing, and at John's puzzled look she merely said, "I love your sister." 

*****

They made it to the hospital eventually. Traffic made the ride take twice as long as it normally would have, but in that time John gave Rose his mobile number and she texted him hers. As he dropped her off in front of the hospital he said, "I'd walk you up, but this probably isn't the most opportune time of place to meet your parents." Rose laughed.

"No," she agreed.

"But..when things calm down, chips maybe?"

Her eyes widened with something like wonder and she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll call," she said, kissing him quickly and exiting the car.

"Good luck," he called. She was rushing into the hospital. He sat back in the driver's seat, feeling a sense of satisfaction at how the oddest date he'd ever had ended up.  
A honking horn behind him got him moving again.

*****  
John was not sleepy when he arrived home, so he changed into warm pajamas and crashed in front of the TV. He couldn't keep his mind on the Sherlock episode. His mind was focused squarely on Rose Tyler. He felt that maybe something good was starting. 

*****

He woke up ten hours later, his phone buzzing by his head. The tv was still on. He grabbed the phone. There was a picture.

Rose Tyler in a "I'm the Big Sis" t-shirt, holding a tiny bundle in a blue blanket. "Meet Anthony Peter Tyler," the text read. "Born twenty minutes after I got to the hospital. Thank you for getting me here! xxoo"

John grinned broadly at the text. He typed, "Congrats, big sis!" He sent it, then hesitated. Ah, well, for a penny, he thought. "Chips later to celebrate?"

There was no hesitation at her end. "Yes!" He chuckled happily. "He's gorgeous. Tiny. Love for you to meet him sometime. Happy New Year, John! Cheers to new beginnings!"

John felt like he had two hearts at that moment. Surely one heart couldn't handle the surge of emotion he was feeling. New beginnings, indeed. He typed back, "I'll bet you're going to have a great year."

It was.

*****  
New Year's Eve 2015

As the clock counted down the minute to midnight Rose was fiddling with her new camera, setting the timer and placing it on the television in Mickey and Martha's den. 

John was hanging back. He had been rather quiet this evening. She hoped he wasn't getting sick. Tony had brought the flu home from nursery school but John and Rose had stayed away until Christmas when Tony was better. 

It wasn't midnight yet but behind her, Rose heard a whoop of joy from Martha, Donna and Jack. "Rosie, turn around," Jack bellowed.

"I'm fixin' the camera! It's new and I don't know...."

"ROSE!" Martha, Donna and Mickey yelled as one.

"Wha?" Rose said as she whirled around.

She was met with sight of John Noble, down on one knee, proffering a diamond ring. Her hands flew up to her mouth, and she began crying and laughing at the same time. 

The countdown reached midnight, but nobody noticed. Rose didn't set the camera timer, but the moment was well documented anyway.

"Will you be my bride in the new year?" John asked.

Rose's head nodded before the words could reach her lips. "Yes, yes, of course I will!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ebbed, after a loud wolf whistle from Jack, John slipped the ring on her finger. 

"Happy new year, Rose Tyler," John said, wiping tears of his own. "I love you."

"I love you," she returned, and kissed him again. 

Around them their friends and family celebrated more than just the new year. Rose and John were in a world of their own, though, celebrating yet another new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly autobiographical. I met my husband on New Year's Eve, and our friends engineered the meeting. Two years later, at the same friends' party he proposed. The rest of John and Rose's adventures are all theirs. Happy New Year!


End file.
